highschool_miraclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dyson Lee
Dyson Lee is the deuteragonist of the series. He is a member of the Sewai Group and a first-year high school classmate of Kitaichi. He is the only friend of Kitaichi and is also a Half-Undead Appearance He is a tall handsome young men and toned build body. He have pale brown dyed hair and hazel eyes. He wears his black hoody jacket, and a pair of rubber shoes. His height is 182 cm. (6'0"), and his weight is 79 kg. (175 lbs). Just like Kitaichi, he also transform into a girl. But the transformation need is different from Kitaichi. He transform into a girl, if he became very excited and happy. Her height is 175 cm. (5'9"). This happened because he was the one who assisted Kitaichi with his fight with the The Cursed Zombie Cat, and also happened to be bitten. But he wasn't badly bitten as Kitaichi, whose receive tremendous and overwhelming power, but is experiencing massive pain. Her weight is 56 kg. (123 lbs). Has long yellow hair and cat ears on the top of her head. The measurements are B95-W60-H91 He got hazel eyes because, he's Half-Undead. Personality He is a very calm person, he is caring, kind, and very insensitive. He hates cooking and studying, although he wants to graduate. Just like Kitaichi, he doesn't want others to be troubled by him. He is a very cheerful and lazy. He loves his sister and his grandmother so much, the only reason why he joined Takaroki Kitaichi to get stronger. During the beginning, he is the only friend of Kitaichi. Whenever Kitaichi gets bullied, he backs him up. Backround When he was 7, he had a big crush on his childhood friend, Atsuchi Sou. Almost everyday of his life, he spents his time with Sou. He always wanted to share his food with her, and study with her. One day, her parents was going to move to Italy, because that's where her hometown is. After knowing that Sou was going to leave Japan, he went in the corner of his house, deeply depressed. Time passed, and he finally graduated elementary. Sou finally came back. He was very happy that time, until he knew that she already had a boyfriend. Because of this depression, he transferred to another school. He also dyed his hair into pink. There he met Kitaichi. They became close friends, and always talk to another. He always protected him, even though he was shorter and weaker. He cares alot so much about his friendship with Kitaichi. He even gave him love advice for Kurimi Kisaha. Relationships Atsuchi Sou *She is Dyson's first crush. He always follow her around, and never wants to play a day without her. They were neighborhoods and they are both from a rich and noble family. Sou and her family needed to go to their homeland to finish her studies quicker. He was depressed after her leaving him without a goodbye. After six years, they finally reunited. He was desperate and excited to go home just to see his childhood friend and crush. But after coming come, she had another rich noble cuter boyfriend. He was very mad in the inside but he still resisted and welcomed all of them pleasantly. *Because of that, he transferred to Yokohama and to another school. He wanted to forget everything in the past about him and Sou. Time passed (three years), they reunited during the Columbus Outbreak. At first, he didn't recognize her. Because she grew up so modestly, and is very lady-like. Infact she already works, because she advanced studies. But even after knowing that it was her, he became very cold to her, and always order her and her group to go get supplies. But it is shown that, he still has some slightly feelings for her. It is shown that Sou also grew strong feelings for him. It was proven when he told her that he had feelings for her back then. Plot ... Trivia ...